


带我去小城过年

by LUISAasiul



Category: Fox Pang - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUISAasiul/pseuds/LUISAasiul





	带我去小城过年

庞宽熬过了沈黎晖假大空的车轱辘话来回说的无聊会议，溜回了自己闭塞的小办公室躲清静。

会议室开得太低的空调温度和沈黎晖话里有话的诘问，都让庞宽觉得浑身发冷。他想自己可能是有些感冒了。陷进柔软的老板椅，庞宽迷迷糊糊地面朝下趴在办公桌上，用手臂围着头，当一只逃避的鸵鸟。鸵鸟先生的大脑也被冷得数据紊乱。他闭上眼，放纵自己沉浸在胡思乱想之中：从“宇宙大爆炸”到“鸡蛋的促销价格”，从“工业革命”到“在阳台上种菜的可行性”，等等等等。

“咚，咚咚咚。”

听起来频率熟悉的四下敲门声把庞宽从对“仿生人自我身份认同”的畅想中拽回现实。他少见地没端起他项目经理的架子，懒洋洋地拖了长音说：“进——来——”

不必抬头他也知道来人是谁——他的发小兼直系下属兼同居爱人——彭磊。庞宽继续一动不动地趴在桌子上装死，等对方先开口。

“庞……经理。那个不、好意思，打扰您了”，彭磊口齿含糊又结结巴巴地说，“关于您、之前提出的那个、那个问题。我想出了一、个解决方案，我想问问，您的意见。”

庞宽头也不抬地打发他：“项目方案上的事儿，你问赵梦就得了。她做的那几个案子都挺不错的。”

“那个、那个，我问过梦姐了。她给了我点建议，帮我弄了两下。但是，我们俩觉得，这、这个事儿还是得问问您的意思。”彭磊再次谨慎地开口。

彭磊这句话莫名其妙地一下点着了庞宽这段时间一直压在心底的邪火儿。庞宽撑起自己，对着彭磊就是口出恶言：

“你他妈真是干什么都不成事儿啊？什么事儿都来问我？你他妈吃奶的孩子啊！昨天我他妈一直跟你说，今天王八蛋要开大会，得特累。你丫还按着我肏了三回！我他妈让丫沈黎晖指着训了半个小时话！站了半小时又坐了一个多钟头，我他妈受得了吗！连着俩礼拜了，我妈给我打电话，问我找着对象没有，什么时候带个女孩回去，让她看看！我他妈累不累啊！你能不能让我歇会儿啊！少为这点儿破 鸡巴事儿烦我！”

庞宽一边骂骂咧咧，一边在心里懊悔。他这是在干什么呢？这么些年，他和彭磊什么时候吵过架、红过脸？连一句重话都没有过。今天是怎么了？庞宽闹不明白自己这么大火气是为了什么。因为性事后的疲惫、沈黎晖的指责、老妈的期盼，还是听起来那么亲密的“梦姐”、“我们俩”或是彭磊小心翼翼唯唯诺诺、纯粹的下属对上司的态度。

一句句话、一桩桩事儿像一条条绳索勒在庞宽脖子上，越勒越紧。他觉得自己四周的空气正在被慢慢抽空。庞宽大口地喘息着，但就是吸不进多少空气似的。他的眼角血一般的红，噙着点泪花。也许下一秒，他的脑袋就会因为缺氧整个爆炸了。

庞宽挺直了身子骂人，自然是要直面来汇报工作的彭磊。可当他定睛一看彭磊当前的形态时，庞宽虎躯一震了。

一切愤怒恼悔委屈等等的情绪，全部空白。大脑宕机，什么话也说不出来了。他腾得一下站起来，身体使劲儿向办公桌外探，眼睛死死地嵌在彭磊身上。大概过了两个世纪那么长，庞宽严肃又平静地发出了来自他灵魂深处的疑惑：

“他妈的彭磊，你他妈到底有他妈什么他妈的问题？他妈的赵梦，给他妈你什么他妈的建议了？”

只见彭磊戴着一顶有齐刘海的黑长直假发。垂下的发丝挡了挡他硬直的轮廓。描了描眉毛，眼皮上抹着大地色眼影，勾了一条细细的微微上翘的眼线，让他的迷茫的小眼睛看起来有神了一点。嘴唇上揩了赵梦最爱用的正红色口红，显得他气色红润，好似一位长着血盆大口的老妖婆，刚吃完小孩十分餍足。由此可见整副妆容都是著名业余外行非专业美妆爱好者——赵梦老师的鬼斧神工。

再往下，一条雾蓝色的丝巾系在了彭磊的颈间，巧妙地遮住了他突出的喉结。

赵梦私底下是个帅气的rock girl，她自然也没有什么温婉贤淑的衣裳。也不知道她从哪儿翻出一件特大码的白色女式长袖衬衫，套在了彭磊有着宽阔胸肌的上半身上。要知道，衬衫是最能体显女性胸部弧线的衣服了。

女性胸部弧线……

性胸部弧线……

胸部弧线……

部弧线……

弧线……

线……

庞宽不愿意细想赵梦仙子用了怎样神奇的魔法，让彭磊跨越了生理上的极限、性别上的禁锢，拥有了两坨圆润的饱满的球体。他用尽全身的力气才勉强把注意力从彭磊胸口转移开，往下看去。

彭磊下身穿了去年沈黎晖咬紧后槽牙、才狠下心给公司全体需要面向客户的女性员工置办的定制西服套装中的深蓝色长裙。 （公司总共三个女员工，除了保洁员王姨，就只剩赵梦和沈黎晖媳妇儿了。）

长裙是用薄西服面料做的百褶裙。彭磊人高马大，赵梦穿上到小腿肚靠下位置的裙子，他穿上才勉强盖过关节突出的膝盖。深蓝色的百褶裙不仅与脖子上雾蓝色丝巾交相辉映，还衬得彭磊露出来的光洁的小腿非常白皙。

wait a minute.

光洁的小腿？

光洁的？

小腿？

庞侦探以他左眼5.0右眼5.2的视力明察秋毫，精密推断，从而得出以下结论：

赵梦仙子给彭灰姑娘刮了腿毛。

准确来讲，是顺着腿毛的方向涂抹上一层薄薄的脱毛蜜蜡，刮板慢慢推均匀后，贴平贴紧蜜蜡纸，最后使出吃奶的力气，猛得逆向一撕！

庞宽：……

从彭磊小腿上每一个饱受折磨、肿胀发红的毛孔都可以窥见这次脱毛事件的——

真，相。

彭磊一向是个注意细节的人，既然穿了女装，就一定要穿全套。所以他的脚上也挎着一双特大码的黑色女式平跟皮鞋。不必多问，这也一定是来自赵•哆啦A•梦女士的四次元口袋吧。庞宽懂的。

彭磊毕竟也是生平第一次做这样的打扮，他实在有点不好意思。彭磊表达不好意思的方式是很特别的，具体表现在：他耸着肩，像一条大长虫一样，整个身体左歪右扭前摇后撅。两只大手不安分地绞在一起，誓要把手指系成个中国结。

“那个……那个，我跟梦姐说了，你妈催你结婚的事儿。她、她、她就出了这么个、这么个主意。她说，＇老太太岁数大了，没准儿眼神儿不济，也分不出来是男是女。＇她就给……给我……弄成这样儿了。”大长虫垂下头扭扭捏捏地交代了作案动机和作案手法。

庞宽想：我妈是眼神不好，刚做完白内障手术。但她，不是个傻子。

彭磊听见庞宽没在继续骂他，却也不出声说话，心里有点慌。他偷偷抬起眼来，想看看对面的发小兼顶头上司兼同居爱人现在是个怎样的表情。

对面的庞宽刚承受了出生以来最大的视觉冲击，他还没缓过劲儿来。在彭磊眼里，此时的庞宽就像只受了惊吓的小猫：瞪大瞳孔，弓起身子，尾巴高高竖起。浑身的毛发炸开，蓬成一个毛绒绒的球。头上顶着一对飞机耳。

彭磊想：真可爱。

彭磊不是一个脸上藏得住事儿的人，他心里想着可爱的爱人，嘴角就憋不住上翘，龇出几颗小豁牙。

庞宽看着眼前这位好像是从泰国人妖店一路漂洋过海，风尘仆仆赶来的不明人士，看着这位不明人士美滋滋地龇着他的小豁牙。依然坚定地情人眼里出西施了。

庞宽想：真他妈可爱。

再然后，庞宽又一次发出了来自他灵魂深处的感叹以及他看到彭磊这副打扮后说的第二句话：

“操！”

这个字一出，两个人都笑开了。他们心有灵犀地同时在心里感叹着赞美对方：更可爱了！

他们还更心有灵犀地同时硬了。

说操就肏。庞宽向来是个雷厉风行的上司。他扯开自己的衣领，拽了一下彭磊的裙腰。转过身，坐到办公桌上。老夫老妻这么多年，彭磊哪里会不明白庞宽的意思。他绕进办公桌后方，推开老板椅，一把搂住庞宽开啃。

彭磊绝对是故意的。庞宽明明已经张着嘴等待一个吻了，他却偏偏撅着一对烈艳红唇，擦过庞宽的嘴角吻上庞宽的脸。下巴、下颚、喉结、锁骨。每一处要面对公司同仁的外观，都必须盖上彭皇上的这一鉴宝印，以示主权。

这段吻属实火热，要是没有两个突起顶着庞宽的胸口就更好了。庞宽边笑边解开彭磊的衬衫扣，并暴露了赵梦仙子的魔法产物：一个紧紧箍着彭磊的抹胸胸罩和团成球状的一块抹布和一双袜子。

庞宽：……

彭磊：……

“还挺可爱的，你俩真敢想。”庞宽率先打破僵局。他不停手，继续帮彭磊解下“刚隆好的胸部”

与此同时，彭磊的手也不闲着。他着急忙慌地解开了庞宽的皮带，往下扯庞宽的裤子，掏出庞宽的阴茎，毫无章法地揉捏。庞宽让彭磊粗鲁地扯拽，折腾得下身发疼。不过他没表现出来。其实他最喜欢看平时瘫着一张脸的彭磊，因为自己露出急色的小模样了，打小就最喜欢了。

庞宽拉下彭磊的裙摆，露出了彭磊的大腿和包着鼓胀性器的情侣内裤。庞磊再一次以他左眼5.0右眼5.2的视力明察秋毫：

彭磊被裙摆盖住的大腿上的“秋毫”完好无损。估计是他太怕疼了，就只让赵梦帮他清洁了会露出来的小腿，做了做表面功夫。

庞宽憋住笑意，褪下彭磊的内裤，解放出他的阴茎。彭磊这根家伙生得极其标致。茎身布着几条鼓起的青筋，茎头饱满凸出。勃起了，它就高高翘出一个弧度，像蟒蛇预备进攻时昂起头颅。

要论打手冲，庞宽是大师级别的。庞宽先用十个指腹轻轻按揉彭磊的阴茎，直到彭磊适应了他的抚摸。紧接着，他的右手手掌裹住茎身开始有节奏地上下撸动，左手拇指指肚绕着彭磊的马眼打转。

彭磊被庞大师的连环套，套弄得一会儿抖一个激灵。彭磊把头抵在庞宽的肩膀上，全身的重量也都压在了庞宽身上。他松开庞宽的 老 二 ，伸长胳膊，找着了放在庞宽抽屉里的上回用了半管的润滑剂，涂在手指头上。

庞宽用双臂撑着自己稍微向后仰，大张开腿，任彭磊仔仔细细地做扩张。因为他们昨天晚上刚做过三回，所以第一根手指进入得很容易。凡事有一就有二，有二就有三。很快，庞宽的后穴就可以容纳下彭磊突入了。

彭磊挺进一个龟头后就暂时不动了，等待庞宽慢慢适应。但是庞宽不想等，他想让彭磊直接进来，像他们刚二十出头时那样。那时候，庞宽每次都恨不得让彭磊直接生插进来，痛也不怕。因为越痛越能证明，他现在在他里面，他现在在他身边。他就是活活疼死，也不肯放他走。

彭磊这些年在性事方面愈发的是个体贴的爱人了，每次扩张都固执地做得一丝不苟。庞宽只好压下自己有些自虐的想法，由着彭磊的性子来。

庞宽看着彭磊用心专注的样儿，在这个时候不合时宜地想：要是彭磊把这股认真劲儿用在工作上，他这会儿早当上项目经理了，和自己平起平坐了。

彭磊觉得庞宽适应好了，就整根没入，对准熟悉的那一点开始发狠顶弄。庞宽及时咬住下唇，把兴奋的呻吟声咽了回去。

彭磊肏庞宽的时候，从来都是整根刺入再整根拔出，没有过什么九浅一深、乱七八糟的花招。庞宽也中意这样整吞整咽。庞宽就爱这个习惯满嘴跑火车的小眼镜在做爱方面表现出的出奇的老实。庞宽要的就是彭磊只给他这些特殊待遇。 

他勾着彭磊的脖子，向自己拉近，紧贴在一起接吻。此时此刻，他希望他们能变成一对磁铁人，一但互相吸引就谁也分不开。衣服的间隔、世俗的间隔，就连空气的间隔都统统不存在了才最好。

彭磊加快了速度，埋在庞宽体内的阴茎又涨大了一点。庞宽都能感受到它那几条突跳的青筋了。庞宽知道彭磊差不多要射了，他主动绞缩着穴肉。果然，彭磊又开始一会儿一激灵地发抖了。彭磊加大了力度，庞宽红嫩的交肉都被带得有些翻出来了。彭磊先到了，他一口叨住庞宽的锁骨，把自己狠埋在庞宽深处射了出来。庞宽也忍不住了，一气儿射干净了。他硬生生憋了好久了，就为先把彭磊耗射了。看着彭磊为自己意乱情迷的小样儿，比被肏射了还爽。

刚高潮了的还迷糊着的庞宽恍惚间听到彭磊扒在自己的肩头上，黏黏糊糊地说：

“明年，也带上我，回家过年呗。”

庞宽听着爱人恳切的要求，也是表白，用最后一点清醒的意识想：

操 ，死定了。刚溅在赵梦的裙子上了。

“咚，咚咚咚。”

熟悉的敲门声把庞宽从旖旎的春梦中拽回现实。他先摸了摸自己的裤裆，不出所料地湿透了。只射了一次的老二还半勃着，看来还有点存粮。他从办公桌上爬起来，浑身是汗地瘫进老板椅。

“咚，咚咚咚。”

门外的人没得到进门许可令，固执地又敲了一遍。

庞宽看着门口的方向，舔了舔嘴唇，带着高潮过后的哑嗓，说：

“进、来。”

哦，对了，还有。

趁门外的人往办公室里走的功夫，庞宽从抽屉里掏出了那支上回用了半管的润滑剂。


End file.
